Harry Potter & the Hellmouth
by VINcredable
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort and the end of the war, Harry leaves the wizarding world behind to go to College in the Muggle world in order to escape the corruption and bigotry. In a small town called Sunnydale he finds a new war that needs to be fought
1. Chapter One : Regrets

**Harry Potter & the Hellmouth**

**Chapter One : Regrets**

Four long months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Four months since the second Wizarding war had come to an end. Four months since Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated once and for all and now September 1st had come and it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to complete their seventh year along with Ginny, which they had to skip due to being on the run for the last year. The four laughed as they approached the barrier to platform 9 ¾ pulling their trunks behind them.

Ron and Ginny went first disappearing through the barrier, as soon as they were out of sight Harry and Hermione's demeanor changed dramatically, they stopped smiling and became very serious, they turned to each other and nodded in understanding.

Gripping their trunks tightly they turned away from the barrier and quickly walked back the way they came.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? It's not too late to get on the express" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure Harry" Hermione answered without hesitation.

Without another word they left kings cross station and kept walking, they soon came to an entrance to the London Underground. They bought their tickets and got on the train. They sat in silence for a while until Harry noticed tears on Hermione's face as she silently cried. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, she gave into the embrace and cried silently into his shoulder, as she did Harry thought back to how they ended up in this situation.

Over the past four months things had changed, but not for the better. After the fall of Voldemort, Harry had gotten back together with Ginny and Hermione started dating Ron. Everywhere Harry turned people were praising him, calling him the boy-who-lived & the man-who-won as well as many other names with too many hyphenations. He attended a few events to celebrate the fall of Voldemort with Ginny as his date. When Harry overheard Ginny talking to other women about how she was dating the man-who-won he understood how she really thought of him, during the whole conversation she never once referred to him by name, only titles. To top off the night Harry had almost bumped into the Malfoys who once again had managed to worm their way out of prison.

The conversation went a little like this…

"_Ah Mister Potter… I cannot express my gratitude towards you for releasing me and my family from the Dark Lord's control and finally putting an end to his evil" Lucius drawled in a condescending tone with a smirk on his face. Having just heard how Ginny really saw him Harry was in no mood for Malfoy's games, with a wave of his arm Harry raised a sound ward around them, this unnerved Malfoy seeing as Harry didn't use a wand._

"_Malfoy, you know that wand your master was looking for this past year?" Harry asked and received a hesitant nod in return._

"_Well, it's mine now, keep that in mind because despite what the ministry officials you've paid off say… I know the truth about what you did and if you decide to go back to your old ways again then I swear, the hell I send you too will seem like heaven after what I do to you" Harry snarled with his eyes glowing with power making Malfoy unconsciously take a step back. "… and that goes for every other Death Eater who managed to escape prison, including your son" _With that said Harry dropped the ward and pushed past Malfoy on his way out.

Hermione and Ron had also become famous thanks to their role in the fight. While Hermione tried to ignore it and get on with her life, Ron had bathed in it, signing autographs flirting with fan girls whenever he thought Hermione wasn't looking.

As for their relationship Ron had become extremely possessive, always finding a reason to be in the room when she was left alone with Harry, not to mention he hadn't wanted her to come to Hogwarts this year and Mrs. Weasley didn't want her to get a job or have a career after school, instead being a housewife.

Harry and Hermione talked about their problems many times but never came up with anyway to fix it. The final straw for her came when Ron suggested to Hermione that she should cut her parents out of her life, Saying… quote : "They're only Muggles"

Three weeks ago having had enough of everything… the attention, the stress, the bad relationships and the still corruption filled government, Harry concocted a plan to escape. Harry told Hermione about it, she immediately begged him to include her so she could get away from everything, including the bigotry because of her Muggleborn status.

Their plan cold be summed up in it's simplest form with one word, College. Harry and Hermione had decided to leave the Magical world behind and live their life's in in Muggle world, so they studied hard in Muggle subjects, Math, English, Science, Art, History, ect. Then they took their exams, got their GCSE's, A-Levels and enrolled in several colleges in America, they decided early in the plan that they couldn't stay in England, it would be far too easy for people to find them.

The plan culminated in today, Ron and Ginny walked through the barrier at which point Harry and Hermione would 'disappear'. The plan was simple, use the underground to get to Paddington and stay at the hotel they booked until tomorrow morning when they would go to Heathrow Airport and catch their flight to Los Angeles at which point they would go their separate ways to their respective colleges, Hermione was going to UCLA while Harry was going to UC Sunnydale, a small town a few hours drive from LA.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the train came to a stop at Paddington station. He and Hermione got off the train and hurried to the hotel, after arriving, checking in and getting to their room they quickly put up wards to stop people from finding them, it didn't take long, Hermione had gotten plenty of practice with these spells over the last year, they were the same spells they used on their camp sites while hiding from Voldemort.

They settled at the table and got comfortable.

"… do you think they've noticed yet?" Hermione asked softly

"… Yeah, they would have been at the Prefect meeting on the train, seeing as we're Head boy and girl I think it's safe to say they've noticed our absence… they won't be at the castle until dark so nobody'll be searching for us until then" Harry answered

"I feel kinda bad for Professor McGonagall, losing both head boy and girl is going to cause her some problems" Hermione said with a grimace

"No regrets about leaving everything behind?" He asked

"No… it's actually a relief to finally be free of everything, the bigotry, the corruption, the spotlight which by the way I don't understand how you could bare all these years… not to mention Ron's jealousy and Molly's insistence that my purpose in life should be to cook Ron's food, clean Ron's house, have and raise Ron's children, which Molly wants at least five of…" Hermione stopped and took a breath "… do I regret leaving all that behind? Not a chance"

They stayed like that for most of the day talking until it started to get dark and they ordered a pizza. After eating Harry produced a small bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses from his trunk.

"Alcohol?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow

"Just one drink…" Harry said as he poured two glasses "… after all, we're 18 now, legal. However when we get to the states the age limit will be 21, so this is our only chance" Harry explained as he shifted a glass over.

"Honestly Harry… fine" Hermione said with a smile and picked up the glass

"A toast, to our new life's" Harry said as he held the glass up

"To our new life's" Hermione agreed and clinked her glass to his before taking a sip.

Shortly after they finished their drink they both got changed and got into their beds. For an hour Hermione laid there awake as she thought about thing, her past, her potential future and what Harry said about regrets.

Hermione pulled her covers back and slipped out of bed walking over to where Harry rested.

"Harry? Are you asleep?" Hermione asked quietly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep

"No" came an immediate reply as he turned over to see Hermione standing next to his bed "After spending a year on the run I was hoping not to have to go through it again, yet here we are, I can't help but be skittish… only this time we're running from Ron and Ginny instead of Voldemort" Harry joked

Hermione chuckled as she sat on the edge of his bed "I'm beginning to wonder which was worse, I'm finding myself preferring to be tortured by Lestrange again than to be yelled at by Molly if she finds me" Hermione joked back

"A howler from her should be classified as the fourth unforgivable" Harry added.

After they were finished joking Harry spoke. "So, what's up?"

"Harry, you and Ginny, did you ever… you know… did you ever have s-sex?" Hermione asked hesitantly with a red face. Harry was stunned, he hadn't expected that.

"… no, we never did" Harry answered

"Me too… I mean, me neither, me and Ron I mean… or with anybody else" Hermione stumbled as she spoke.

"Me neither, with anybody" Harry said awkwardly

This was followed with a 30 second before Hermione spoke again.

"Well… would you l-like too?… with me?…" Hermione looked down so her hair would cover her blush

If Harry was stunned before he was positively floored now, Hermione was here asking him to have sex with her.

"Hermione… what brought this up?" Harry asked in honest concern.

"Well… it's just what we spoke about earlier, about regrets… I'm 18 now and going to college, I know that somewhere along the line I'll have a boyfriend and I'll most likely have sex… I don't want to have any regrets about that, I don't want to lose my V-Virginity to somebody I just met. I want to give it to somebody I care about… and I know that I'd never regret giving it to you… if you don't mind letting me take yours too I mean" Hermione added hastily after realizing what Harry said about him never doing it either.

Harry thought hard about what Hermione said. He realized that he was in the same boat as her, he'd likely meet a girl in college, until recently he knew he could never know if the girl he lost his virginity to would like him for him or his fame & fortune. Hermione however he knew cared for him and he was touched that she wanted him to be her first and now that he thought about it he couldn't think of anybody he'd rather share his first time with.

Harry reached over and cupped Hermione's chin, raising her head to he was looking into her eyes.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure this is what you want… it's not something you can take back once given" Harry said softly

"I'm sure" Hermione answered as confidently as she could

Harry slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss. After a few moments Hermione's tongue brushed his lips seeking entrance which he granted. Hermione wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss and Harry held her waist pulling her onto his lap. As the kiss intensified Harry fell back onto the bad pulling Hermione down with him.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

In the early dawn hours Harry's eyes flickered open and he felt a warmth on his side, he looked down to see his naked best friend cuddled up beside him with her head on his chest and arm draped over him and her eyes looking into his.

"Morning" Hermione greeted

"Good morning…" Harry answered as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "… any regrets?"

Hermione smiled and leaned closer to him pressing her soft lips to his in a short but sweet kiss.

"None" Hermione answered "I've been awake for a while, four owls have passed the window in the last hour" she said

"They're looking for us… they're probably all over the country" Harry answered

"Tonks will keep the Aurors as far away from the airport as she can, but we'd better not push our luck, odds are all of wizarding Britain knows we're missing by now"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she thought of their friend. After the fall of Voldemort Kingsley Shacklebot had become the minister of magic and appointed Tonks as the head of the DMLE to her horror. She was the youngest head of department in history. She was also the one who helped Harry and Hermione organize their escape and take their GCSE tests as she'd done the same thing to her Muggle dad's insistence that she have something too fall back on.

After losing Remus in the battle of Hogwarts she was close to taking her son Teddy and retreating into the Muggle world herself.

Harry and Hermione got out of bed and shyly smiles as they caught one last glimpse of each other naked before getting dressed and gathering their things. Ten minutes later they were out of the door and on their way to the Airport.

Dozen's of owls flew around the sky causing Muggles to stop and gape, Muggles can go their entire life's without seeing a single owl and now dozens filled the sky. All of them were ignoring Harry and Hermione, all but one. As they approached the airport a black owl with a tuft of pink on it's head flew down to them.

"It's from Tonks" Harry said as he untied the package and let the owl go. Inside were three magazines. The Daily Prophet, Teen Witch Weekly and the Quibbler. Along with a small note in Tonks' handwriting saying 'Good luck'. Harry passed the Daily Prophet and TWW to Hermione while he opened the Quibbler. They'd asked Tonks to send copies of any papers that had news of their disappearance.

After five minutes they spoke. "Well, according to the Daily Prophet you and I have been kidnapped by evil sages who need us for a dark ritual which requires the sacrifice of two virgins… a little late for that" she added with a smirk "… and according to TWW, we've eloped to France where I've agreed to share you with a colony of Veela who want you to impregnate them with their future generation of offspring in return for asylum in their community" Hermione said as she showed Harry the front with a picture of them in each other's arms wearing wedding robes.

"Heh, Ron, Ginny and Molly are gonna be pissed at that picture" Harry said while trying to contain his laughter

"How about the quibbler?" Hermione asked

"According to this… you've gone to the city of Angel's where you've accepted a job working for a Vampire in a detective agency… and I've gone to fight evil at the mouth of hell" Harry said as he read from the page.

"Heh, the Quibbler and Luna never change huh?" Hermione said with a smile

"Yeah, but notice that she mentioned the city of Angels, like she knew we were going to Los Angeles… never can keep anything from that girl"

Two hours later Harry and Hermione were sat side by side in First Class as their plane sped up and left the ground, leaving behind their old homes, their old life's and their old troubles.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Almost twelve hours later the plane touched down at LAX and they caught a taxi to UCLA where Hermione invited Harry to spend the night in her new dorm room, they were both tired thanks to jet lag so they simply laid down and fell asleep in each other's arms, they didn't have sex this time, they just laid there holding each other. In the morning Hermione went with Harry to the bus station where they said their goodbyes.

"Stay in touch" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as they hugged and Harry got on the bus.

Still suffering from jetlag Harry fell asleep on the bus for almost the entire trip, he was woken at around 2pm by the driver saying they'd arrived, Harry gathered his things and got off, following the map he had beforehand he walked in the direction of his new home. After an hour of walking and getting lost twice along the way he finally arrived at the campus, people were rushing around moving from one place to another, he hadn't expected it to be so busy especially seeing as it was the weekend, it was a little overwhelming.

Following his map carefully he found his dorm house and a few minutes later his room. He knocked the door once.

"It's open" a voice came from inside. Harry opened the door and walked in, a teenager with short spiky blond hair was sitting next to a cute red-haired girl with their books open and looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Harry, your new roommate" Harry said politely

"Ooh, you're British" the girl said with a smile "But of course you know that seeing as you're the one who's… you know, British" the girl finished in an embarrassed tone

Seeing an awkward silence coming on the boy spoke for the first time.

"Hey. I'm Oz, this is Willow" Oz introduced himself in a flat tone that seemed to suit him

"Nice to meet you" Harry said as he placed his trunk at the base of his bed and laid down.

"So how do you like the campus?" Willow asked trying to start a dialog

"A little overwhelming, I got lost twice trying to find it. I only arrived in the states yesterday so I'm still adjusting" Harry explained

"Well we can show you around if you like, help you get settled in, right Oz?" Willow said with a smile.

"Sure, we've got some spare time until tonight, plus we're supposed to meet Buffy soon" Oz answered

"Oz's in a band, dingo's ate my baby" Willow said proudly which made Harry frown.

"It's the name of the band, Dingo's Ate My Baby" Oz clarified when he noticed that the way Willow had said it was a little off.

"Thank god for that because I honestly had no idea how I going respond" Harry said with a smile.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Not too long later Harry, Willow and Oz walked around the campus as his two new friends pointed out various places of interest, soon they came to a coffee place called the Espresso Pump where they approached a blond girl sitting at a table alone.

"Hey guys what's…" the girls stopped when she saw the boy walking with them. "… gorgeous eyes" she finished quietly enough so that only Willow was able to hear. Willow smiled as she heard him, Buffy had been down in the dumps every since Angel left.

"Buffy, this is Harry, Oz's new roommate. Harry this is Buffy" Willow introduced with a sly smile.

"Hi… Buffy, that's me…" Buffy stuttered as she held out her hand to the boy with windswept raven hair, gorgeous green eyes, dashing smile…

"Nice to meet you Buffy" Harry said as he took her hand.

… and British accent.

"Harry just moved here from England, he's a freshman too" Willow continued with a knowing smile as they sat down and ordered drinks.

"So, how do you like America so far?" Buffy asked

"Ok so far…" Harry said as he took a sip of his tea and winced "… although thus far I've found it rather impossible to find a good cup of tea" he said as he put the cup down.

Willow, Buffy and Oz all smirked at that.

"We still on for the Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked

"Yeah… hey Harry why don't you come?" Willow added quickly

"The Bronze?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A club, it like the only place to go for fun" Buffy answered

"Sure, I can be there… in the meantime I'd better get back to the dorm get some rest, I'm still suffering some jetlag" Harry said before bidding his new friends goodbye and leaving.

"So… what do you think?" Willow asked with a grin, Buffy returned with a glare while smiling

"Think of what?" Buffy asked innocently

"Of the cute British boy you were making eyes at" Willow answered

"I was not making eyes at him, he's not even that good looking with his, hair… and eyes and that smile…" Buffy trailed off dreamily which Willow smirked at her for. Buffy saw the smirk and let out a sigh.

"Ok, so he's gorgeous…" Buffy admitted "… but knowing my luck with men there'll be a catch, he'll be a demon or gay or married…" Buffy argued

"Who's a demon, gay or married?" A new voice entered the conversation, the three turned to see another of their friends, Xander.

"Buffy's new crush" Willow chirped

"Ahh I see, well it's understandable you'd be worried about that, after all your last boyfriend was two out of three" Xander quipped as he took Harry's vacant seat.

"Angel wasn't gay or married and he was only temporarily evil" Buffy argued

"Buffy anybody who uses that much hair gel isn't completely straight" Xander continued

"Despite that, you're not the only one who's had sucky relationships, or have you forgotten my relationship with Malcolm the demon robot" Willow reminded her

"… and my relationship with Mrs French, the evil Preying Mantis lady" Xander reminded

"… and the ex-vengeance demon you took to prom" Oz reminded Xander

"… and the rogue slayer who tried to strangle you" Buffy reminded him.

"… and the bitch who tried to suck all the life out of you and leave you a withered lifeless husk…" Willow added "… what was her name again?"

"Ampata" Buffy remembered

"No that's not it… oh yeah, I remember her name now, Cordelia" Willow said with a grin.

This got a round of laughs from them all.

"… but yeah, there was Ampata too"

"OK, can we get off my relationships now please?" Xander said with a pained grin.

"Anyway, the point is. Strange relationships are something we can deal with, I mean hello, I'm a witch dating a Werewolf… not exactly normal" Willow said with a smile while giving Oz's hand a squeeze.

"Sigh… ok, I'll talk to him at the Bronze, get to know him better and we'll see how it goes" Buffy submitted.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Later that night as Harry got ready he found himself thinking about the blond girl he'd met earlier. He'd seen plenty of beautiful women over the past few years but Buffy topped them all hands down.

When he reached the Bronze Harry immediately noticed Oz playing guitar with the band on stage, after a few minutes he noticed Willow waving him down from her seat next to Buffy. He got himself a drink and sat down at the table next to Buffy.

"So, Harry, why'd you decide to come to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked suddenly

Harry thought for a moment before answering

"It's seems like a peaceful place… and I figured I could use some peace nowadays" Harry said carefully

Buffy snorted when he said Sunnydale was a peaceful town. Over the next hour the three talked about life in Sunnydale while Buffy and Harry kept exchanging glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Willow smiled at the interaction, it was obvious that they were into each other. A little later Buffy grabbed her bag saying that she was going to head back to her dorm and Willow saw this as an opportunity.

"You know it's not safe to walk home alone at night, maybe Harry could walk you back?" Willow suggested innocently while trying to suppress a smirk. Buffy glared at her friend.

"Umm, yeah, sure. I have to head back myself" Harry said

The two exited the Bronze in silence and started walking back to the campus. After a while Harry was the one who broke the silence when he noticed a mark on Buffy's neck.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Harry asked cautiously

"Huh?… oh, umm… Angry puppy" Buffy answered lamely making Harry get a little worried, he'd seen marks like that before on Vampire victims who survived.

"So, tell me about yourself" Buffy said changing the subject.

"… what do you want to know?" Harry asked

"You know, friends, family, school?" Buffy offered

"Well…" Harry said with a deep breath "… I lost my parents when I was very young, in a terrorist attack, that's where I got this scar on my forehead" Harry started pointing at a faded lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, after the final battle with Voldemort the scar had faded so much that it was almost invisible.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to…" Buffy said sadly

"Don't be, I was only a year old when it happened. I got over it a long time ago… anyway when they died I was sent to my aunt and uncle to raise, not the smartest decision ever made" Harry added angrily

"You didn't like them?" Buffy asked

"They didn't like me… they had a grudge against my parents and they took it out on me. They told me that they died in a car crash because my dad was drunk, they gave me the cupboard under the stairs as my bedroom until I was 11 and I didn't even know my name until I started school, up until then I was 'Boy' or 'Freak'…" Harry continued not noticing that Buffy's fists were clenched. "… then on my 11th birthday I got my saving grace, it turns out that my parents had enrolled me in a private school in Scotland before they died and they left me a trust fund. I spent the next seven years there and only had to return to my aunt and uncle for the summers… I also met my best friend, Hermione" Harry finished

"Wow… way better than my story, I used to go to school in LA, but them I got kicked out of school and moved here three years ago. Met Willow, Xander, Giles and Angel…" Buffy cut herself off abruptly at the mention of Angel.

"Well I've met Willow. Who's Xander, Giles and Angel?" Harry asked as they arrived at Buffy's dorm building.

"Xander is Willow's best friend, I met him the same day I met Willow. I'm sure you'll meet him soon. Giles was the librarian at the High School, he's kinda a mentor to us, and Angel… we were together, it didn't end well…" Buffy finished as they arrived at room 214.

"Well this is me" Buffy said at the door.

"Yes well… goodnight" Harry said with a smile as he turned and started walking away and Buffy slipped her key into the door. Harry suddenly remembered one of the fliers he'd been handed that morning and decided to take a chance.

"Hey Buffy…" Harry turned and said gaining her attention "… there's a party tomorrow at the Gamma-Alpha-Pi house. I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Harry asked

Buffy smiled in a cute way. "Sure, I'd like that" she answered.

Harry was about to say something else when he heard rushed footsteps behind him, Willow and Oz came running up looking worried and Willow was holding a bloody tissue to the side of her neck which got Harry worried.

"Buffy we have to talk to you, remember Harmony? She's back from summer vacation and she's different… paler…" Willow said quickly.

"Is your neck ok?" Harry asked concerned, this made Buffy notice Willow's tissue.

"Neck… paler… p-puppy, the angry puppy…" Buffy made up on the spot for Harry's benefit.

Buffy quickly ushered Willow and Oz into her room and said goodnight to Harry.

When they were inside Harry frowned, first Buffy's scar and now Willow's neck.

"Vampires…" Harry muttered as he walked away from the door.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter Two : The NotBoyfriend

**Harry Potter & the Hellmouth**

**Chapter Two : The Not-Boyfriend**

When Harry reached his dorm room he made a beeline to his trunk, unlocking it he sorted through his stuff until he came across what he was looking for, a sword inside a sheath, the silver handle gleaming with gems. He pulled the sword about halfway out of the scabbard just enough to read the word 'GRIFFINDOR' emblazed on the side.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry had taken the sword as his own. Because of the deal with Griphook it was supposed to belong to the goblin. However seeing as Griphook had betrayed him and his friends, the agreement was broken.

Harry slid the sword back in and strapped it to his back, he quickly placed a notice-me-not charm over the sword to conceal it. He then closed the trunk, locked it and then turned back to the door.

Harry shook his head as he left the dorm house.

'_What am I doing? I just got away from all of the bullshit, now I'm diving right back in headfirst?' _Harry reprimanded himself as he walked back towards the Bronze.

'_Maybe I should just stop… just ignore anything supernatural… just try to stop the whole 'saving people' thing and…' _Harry's thoughts were cut off when he heard a scream coming from an alley up ahead.

"… Damn it!" Harry shouted as he rushed forward to the corner. Sure enough there one was, a man had a blond girl pushed up to a wall and was leaning forward to bite her. His true nature was obvious thanks to the deformed forehead, fangs and yellow eyes. Harry raised his hand and flexed his fingers at the vamp.

"_Depulso_" the Vamp was suddenly flung away from the girl and into a wall. The girl immediately ran past Harry and away as fast as she could.

"What the hell was that?" the Vamp snarled

"That was a banishing charm… I know it was rather rude to interrupt you like that but I think that girl would prefer not having a ruptured neck" Harry said sarcastically.

The Vamp let out a furious roar before charging with his teeth bared. Harry shook his head as he reached back and grasped the hilt of the sword, in one swift movement Harry stepped to the side, pulled the sword from the scabbard and swung at the Vampire as it passed by, the sword struck the Vamp's neck and cut through it easily. It's body quickly turned to dust, the skeleton turned to dust a fraction of a second slower then the rest of the body allowing Harry to see a brief outline of it before the dust scattered and the Vampire was gone.

"Well this is a new record… it only took a day to get caught up in this shit again" Harry muttered as he sheathed the sword.

"Wow, that was pretty cool… how'd you make the sword appear out of nowhere?" a voice asked. Harry spun around and cured himself for not being aware. There were six people surrounding him, Vampires, five of them were already Vamped out but there was one girl, a blond with black eyeliner looking at him with a smile.

"Wow, you're kinda cute… got a name?" the girl asked

"Harry, you?" Harry asked

"Sunday" the girl answered back

"Hey, are we gonna eat or are we just gonna flirt?" one of the other Vampire's snipped before lunging at Harry with a roar. Harry raised his hand.

"_Depulso_"

Buffy walked down the street towards the Bronze, after patching Willow up she immediately set out to find Harmony, the Vamp who bit her. As she walked towards her thoughts turned to her date tomorrow and she couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts were however were cut off when up ahead she saw somebody thrown through the air out of an alley up ahead, he slammed against a parked car hard enough to crack the glass and put a sizeable dent in the side. The guy stood up shakily and ran away from the Alley he was thrown out of and straight towards her, Buffy was about to ask him if he was ok when she saw his face, Vampire.

Buffy acted on instinct, she pulled a stake out of the back of her pants as he approached, he was too busy running from whatever had thrown him to notice her until it was too late, Buffy plunged the stake into his heart and a moment later he was dust. Buffy slipped forward carefully towards the alley, anything that was able to throw a Vamp that hard was not something she was going to take lightly, she reached the corner and peeked around, immediately her eyes narrowed. It was Sunday, the bitch who kicked her ass a few weeks ago and got her ass kick in return, she'd escaped back then after Buffy killed her gang. She and three others were surrounding somebody.

"… oh god…" Buffy muttered as she recognized him. "… Harry" Buffy gripped her stake tightly waiting for the perfect time to attack and rescue her boyfr… her not-boyfriend she amended.

"Wow… you're just full of tricks aren't you?" Sunday asked in an impressed tone "… so, tell me something before I kill you, how did you…"

"Blah blah blah, stop the bloody monolog would ya. One thing you can always count on from you evil types, a long 'I'm going to kills you' speech, after a while it gets rather boring" Harry interrupted "Now, a friend of mine was bitten a little earlier tonight. A cute redheaded girl called Willow, know anything?" Harry asked with authority

Buffy's eyes widened with every word Harry said, he knew about Vampires and that Willow had been bitten.

'_I've really gotta come up with a better story than 'An angry puppy did it'' _Buffy thought

"Why should we tell you if we did?" another Vampire asked with a sneer

Harry snapped his arm up waved it at the vamp who spoke.

"Incendio" a flash of orange light and the Vampire's clothes were set on fire, he screamed for a moment before he turned to dust. Buffy's eyes were wide open and her mouth couldn't seem to close.

"Now, let's try this again. Redhead girl, freshman at UC Sunnydale, goes by Willow…" Harry asked a little more sternly.

"… No, we haven't eaten tonight" Sunday answered carefully "You really are unique aren't you" Sunday said saucily as she walked up to him.

Buffy's eyes narrowed again and she clenched her teeth.

'_That hussy, she's hitting on my not-boyfriend' _Buffy thought angrily

"I don't suppose I could convince you to let me turn you, we could have a lot of fun…" Sunday said with a seductive smile.

"No" Harry answered without a moment of hesitation "… and for three reasons. One, I don't date something that considers me a snack. Two, I've only know you for a few minutes and I can't stand you, I don't really fancy spending eternity around you. And three, I've already got eyes for a girl and unlike somebody, she's a natural blond" Harry said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled at both the taunt and his reference to her.

Sunday however was not amused, she snarled and lunged at Harry, her face changing in the process. Harry ducked under her and lashed out with a kick, his foot connected with Sunday's gut forcing her back towards the rest of her gang. Harry straightened up and raised his hands up and pointed his palms at the four Vampires.

"Depulso!" Harry shouted, his hands flashed blue for a moment and the four Vamps were thrown back by some invisible force smashing them into the wall hard. Harry stepped forward and held his right hand out as if to shake hands with somebody.

"Carpe Retractum" a rope shot from Harry's hand and wrapped around one of the Vamps neck, he pulled hard making her stumble forward towards him. At the same time Harry reached up to his right shoulder with his left hand and gripped the hilt of his sword, in one swift movement he pulled the sword from it's scabbard and sliced off the Vampire's head as she stumbled towards him. The rope disappeared and Sunday's two remaining flunkies charged at him.

"Depulso" Harry quickly banished one of them away from him straight into a packing crate shattering it. The other Vampire moved to the side jus tin time to dodge the spell, she kicked the sword right out of his hand making it skid across the ground towards the entrance of the alley. She lunged at Harry again only for his to swipe his hand across her while shouting "Diffindo" the cutting curse was close enough to cut through her entire neck and spinal column, she turned to dust quickly and Harry turned his attention to the last lackey who was just now pulling himself from the wreckage that used to be a packing crate.

Harry spied a sharp piece of wood laying at the vamps feet and pointed his palm at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa" the wood shook for a moment before it levitated into the air in front of the vampire making him looks at it in wonder, with a quick thrust of his palm the stake sunk into the vamps chest, with a stunned look on his face he turned to dust.

All of the Vamps were dust… wait, there was one missing.

"Hey! Wednesday, where'd you go?" Harry called out.

Harry couldn't say anything else thanks to somebody grabbing him around the throat with her arm from behind.

"It's Sunday!" the Vamp snapped she tightened her hold making him choke.

Buffy had watched with rapt attention, her not-boyfriend had single handedly killed four Vampires with weird powers and a sword, a sword she now held in her hand, after the vamp kicked it out of his hand it had slid towards the place she was hidden, on impulse she had grabbed it. As Sunday leaned forward to bite Harry, Buffy prepared to run to them.

Harry struggled to get free as Sunday leaned forward and bared her fangs, she was a moment away from biting him when he saw it, the stake he had levitated into the last Vampire.

"A-Accio" Harry choked out, the stake flew through the air and landed in his outstretched hand. He twisted it around and thrust it under his left armpit and straight into Sunday's chest shocking her.

Harry's breath came to him as the arm choking him turned to dust, he took long gasping breaths. After dusting himself off he looked around for his sword, not seeing it he held out his hand.

"Accio sword" Harry said out loud.

Buffy let out a small gasp as the sword in her hand vibrated for a moment before remaining still.

Harry slapped his head in stupidity "Idiot, it's a goblin sword, summoning charms don't work on it"

Buffy stayed hidden in the shadows as Harry looked around the alley for his missing sword.

"Damn it…" Harry cursed.

'_I need to get some sleep, the sword'll be fine until tomorrow, it has a notice-me-not charm on it so normal people can't see it' _Harry thought with a sigh. He stood up straight and walked out of the alley. As he did he noticed a smashed up car and winced.

"Oops, did I do that?" Harry asked rhetorically, he looked left and right to make sure nobody was looking. Then he waved his hand in front of the car door.

"Reparo" Harry muttered. Buffy who was watching from the shadows, watched as the window's crack knitted back together and the dents in the doors popped back into place.

"Good as new" Harry muttered before walking off back towards the dorm house.

When Harry was out of sight Buffy stepped out of the shadows holding a gleaming sword in her hand. She reached out and touched the window that had been cracked a only moments ago and then looked at the beautiful sword.

"Who are you Harry?" Buffy muttered

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

The next morning Buffy approached Giles' apartment in a hurry with a bag hanging over her shoulder, Willow, Oz and Xander were meeting her there. As she walked inside Giles approached her.

"Buffy, did you have any luck last night?" Giles asked

"No sign of Harmony, but there was something else" Buffy said as she followed Giles to the living area where her friends were waiting.

"Hey Buff, soo did you do the world a favor and kills Harmony?" Xander asked

"No, I went out last night but I didn't find her. I found Harry" Buffy said with her eyes downcast

"Harry? What about Harry?" Willow asked concerned

"Yeah, he was in an alley fighting vamps" Buffy "I knew there was a catch, there's always a catch…"

"Excuse me? Harry?" Giles asked confused

"Harry's Oz's new roommate. He's Buffy's new not-quite-boyfriend. He just moved here from England" Willow explained

"… and he was fighting Vampires? Is he ok?" Giles asked concerned

"Yeah, there were five of them and he took them out like they were nothing. He just waved his hands at them and they went flying through the air" Buffy exclaimed quickly "He waved his hand at another one and they burst into flames and he knows how to use a sword… I don't get it, why can't I just like a normal guy for once?" Buffy whined with a pout.

"Buffy do try to focus, you say this Harry used a sword? What did it look like?" Giles asked

"Like this" Buffy said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a shining sword.

"He gave you the sword?" Willow asked

"Not really, a vamp kicked it out of his hands and I grabbed it while nobody was looking, he never even knew I was there" Buffy answered as she passed the sword to Giles "What I need to know is, what is he… and do I have to slay him? … cos if I do I'm canceling my date with him"

"Date? You going on a date with him?" Willow asked with an excited grin. Buffy blushed with a smile.

"Yeah… he asked me out yesterday right before you showed up at the dorm… god I hope he's not evil, he was so sweet" Buffy pouted "Last night he was even out there for you Wills"

"M-Me?" Willow squeaked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, last night he was looking for the Vamp that bit you. Looks like we need a better story than 'Angry puppy did it', he asked the Vamps if they were the ones who bit you… right before he dusted them all"

"This sword is magnificent" Giles said in wonder as he held up the sword to the light and inspected the engraving on the blade "Gryffindor… sounds familiar" Giles placed the sword down on the table and walked over towards his bookcase. "You say this Harry is English?"

"Definitely, we got a confirmation yesterday at the Espresso Pump" Buffy said with a smile

"He took one sip of his tea and threw it away saying it was impossible to find a decent cup of tea in America" Willow said with a grin making Giles roll his eyes.

"Aha…" Giles said as he found what he was looking for in one of his books "… here it is, Godric Griffindor. He was said to be a wizard in England one thousand years ago, he along with three others, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin were the most powerful Witches and Wizards of their time, together they built a hidden school in Scotland to teach young wizards and witches how to control their powers" Giles recited from the book.

"A magic school, cool" Willow said with wide eyes

"This is of course all just a myth though…" Giles interjected "… there's no real proof that these wizards or the school ever existed"

"Well that sword's real… Wait a second, you said the school was in Scotland?" Buffy asked and received a nod from Giles.

"Harry said yesterday that when he was eleven he started going to a boarding school in Scotland… is there anything else about the school?" Buffy asked

"Umm, there's just a picture of a coat of arms said to have something to do with the School" Giles passed the book to her with the picture.

Buffy looked at the coat of arms, it was a shield with four sections, in the top left was a lion, top right was a snake, the bottom left was a badger and the bottom right was a bird of some kind. In the center of the shield was the letter 'H'. under the shield was a ribbon with some words written.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" Buffy recited

"… aaand for those of us who don't speak Latin?" Xander asked

"A sleeping Dragon is never to be… tickled?" Willow translated shakily with a frown thinking she got it wrong.

"Sound advice" Oz said with a nod

"Yes, it can also mean 'Let sleeping Dragon's lie'" Giles said

"Well I can find out more about him tonight. We're going to the party at Wolfhouse

"Buffy do you really think that's a good idea, to be alone with this guy?" Xander asked "Remember what we discussed yesterday? That he could be evil or gay or married like Angel was" Xander quipped which was answered when Willow threw a pillow at his head and Buffy glared at him. "My point is, maybe you should hold off dating him until you know him better, not too long, just 4 or 5... Years"

"No, I said I'd go so I'm going… if he does turn out to be a Wizard or Warlock or whatever he is then I'll deal with it. If he's evil I slay him, simple as that…"

"and if he's not evil, should I stay away from the dorm tonight?" Willow asked with a grin

"Willow! I only met him yesterday" Buffy said with a smiling blush "I'm not going to sleep with him so soon, not after what happened with Parker… no matter how gorgeous he is… god I hope he's not evil" Buffy said with a pout

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Harry was pissed, after waking up that morning he washed, dressed and got something to eat before heading back to the alley to look for the sword. He looked for hours but found nothing. He scoured the entire alley a dozen times over but found nothing. With a sigh Harry cast a glimpse at his watch, he was supposed to meet Buffy in an hour.

Harry quickly made his way back towards the dorms to get ready when he passed a shop on a nearby corner with the words. 'Magic Box' hanging over the top. As he walked by he had a thought, he remembered a spell that could help him find the sword, he doubted that the magic at this shop was anything other than theatrical tricks, but they could have supplies he needed.

The shop door opened with a jingle gaining the attention of somebody sorting a few shelves, a blond girl wearing a blue shirt and a long blue skirt. Harry looked around and was surprised, he had expected packs of trick cards or coin tricks, but walking into the shop was like being back in Diagon Alley.

"H-Hello… c-can I help y-you?" the girl asked with a bad stutter as she approached him.

"Yeah I need a few supplies, thought you might be able to help me?" Harry asked

"Yes, I'm T-Tara, I'm l-looking after the s-st-store for Mr Bogarty… what d-do you need?" the girl asked

"Umm… ok, a small Amethyst crystal, a ceramic bowl, a large candle and if possible a map of Sunnydale" Harry recited as he ticked off each item in his head.

Tara nodded and went about collecting the materials.

"W-What kind of spell are y-you t-trying?" Tara asked as she plucked a map off a rack near the door

Harry raised an eyebrow, the girl wasn't being condescending like others who worked in Muggle magic shops, she wasn't just trying to 'play along' with it so to speak, she really believed in it.

"It's called Scrying. It's a spell used to find things" Harry said vaguely as Tara placed all the items in a paper bag

"T-That's $13.47" Tara said and was passed a twenty from Harry. After getting his change Harry checked his watch again.

"Ok, thanks Tara" Harry said with a smile before leaving the shop.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Harry reached the dorm house and made a beeline for the coffee machine, after the late night and early morning he needed a pick me up. It may be impossible to find good tea in America, but they got coffee pretty much down.

As he sipped the bitter liquid he overheard a conversation.

"Hey Parker, didn't you date Buffy Summers, what's the scoop, is she cool?"

Harry turned at Buffy's name, there was one guy standing near two others, one was a bald black guy and the other had blond hair.

"What? Summers? She's ok I guess, kinda clingy" Parker answered

"What do you mean?" the blond asked him

"Well, we got kinda physical… ok fully physical" Parker said was a cocky grin "… and then she's all over me like we're betrothed or something"

"but fun was had yeah?" the black guy asked

"Oh yeah, the word is stamina. Definitely a bunny in the sack, but later on, well. You know the difference between a Freshman girl and a toilet seat?" Parker asked with a smirk, each word that came out of Parker's mouth pissed Harry off more and more.

"… a toilet seat doesn't follow you around after you use it" Parker finished with a toothy grin

Harry was moving before Parker even finished what he said, before Parker knew what was happening a fist smashed into his face knocking him to the ground.

"You talk about Buffy that way again I'll make sure you never know the touch of another woman" Harry said as Parker shakily stood up holding a bloody nose.

"Y-You, I'll report you!" Parker said angrily

"Hah, yeah, go ahead. Tell the whole campus that you got laid out by the scrawny British kid. It should do wonders for your reputation" Harry said with a laugh "… but first you might want to change your pants" Harry said as he flexed his fingers behind his back. A wet stain appeared at Parkers crotch and flowed down his leg. Everyone saw this and started bellowing with laughter including the two that had been talking to Parker in the first place.

Parker rushed upstairs in a panic holding his crotch trying to hide the stain.

With a smile Harry turned away and walked towards the stairs on the opposite side of the room, throwing his empty coffee cup into the trash as he went. It was a simple spell he used to transfer the coffee from his cup into Parker's pants.

Unseen by Harry was Willow who'd watched the entire exchange, at first she'd been watching Harry trying to see if she could find out anything about him. Then she'd overheard Parker bragging about him and Buffy, saying horrible things. She'd been about to go up to him and give him a piece of her mind when Harry crossed the room and punched Parker in the face, then she saw him flex his fingers and made Parker apparently pee himself in front of everyone.

Harry walked away with a smile and Willow had a big toothy grin on her face. She immediately turned around and walked quickly to her dorm room to tell Buffy what she'd seen.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

"Hahahaha…" Buffy was laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt "… y-you're not kidding? He really did that?" Buffy asked her best friend who was sitting across from her.

"Yeah. Then everybody started laughing at Parker and he ran up the stairs trying to hide the stain" Willow finished with a smile

When Buffy heard what Parker had said about her she'd been angry, then Willow continued the story telling her how Harry had punched him making her smile.

"Well this does slip into the non-evil category right?" Willow asked

"… yeah, I guess it does" Buffy answered with a smile as she walked over to her wardrobe going through the clothes.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Half an hour later Harry was leaving his dorm and heading for Buffy's room. With a knock the door opened and Buffy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Buffy, you ready?" Harry asked

"Yeah, let's go" Buffy said with a smile

They walked out of the dormhouse and Buffy started up the conversation.

"So, what did you do today?" Buffy asked trying to get more information about him and wondering if he'd mention what happened with Parker.

"I uh…lost something last night. Spent most of today looking for it" Harry told the truth

Buffy frowned and felt a little guilt for swiping the sword.

"How about you?" Harry asked

"I… spent the day with my friends at Giles' house, we don't all get to spend much time together since we left high school" Buffy answered "What about you, did you leave any friends behind back in England? Or a girlfriend" Buffy added innocently

"A few, not many that I'd miss though. My best friend Hermione actually came over to America with me, she's attending UCLA" Harry answered "As for girlfriends… there was a girl but I found out she was only with me for my…" Harry trailed of, not knowing how to finish the sentence, he was going to say fame but that would have led to too many questions. Buffy seemed to notice Harry discomfort so she changed the subject.

"… So tell me about Hermione. Were you two together?" Buffy asked

"Me and Hermione? No… well, kinda but not really" Harry asked awkwardly making Buffy quirk an eyebrow.

"Me and Hermione have been best friends for nearly seven years. When things were bad she was the one who always stuck by me. Before we came to England she was in a bad relationship with someone who wanted her to drop out of school and become a housewife. When I told her I was coming to America she asked me to let her come with. Anyway the day before our flight here we spent the night at a hotel so our ex's wouldn't find us and we… well together we…" Harry stumbled over what he was trying to say, he didn't want to come off as bragging.

"You slept together?" Buffy aided him

"Yeah… we were both going off to college and she didn't want to have her first time with somebody she just met. So she asked me to be her first. That night we both shared our first time together"

"That sounds sweet…" Buffy said with a dreamy smile, it was like something out of one of the romance novels that her Mom reads.

"It was, we don't have any regrets" Harry said as he noticed that they'd reached Wolfhouse where the party was already in full swing.

When they entered the house, Harry left to get some drinks. As he did he bumped into two guys, they were the ones from earlier talking to Parker.

"Her man, nice work earlier laying out Parker… I'm Forrest, this is Riley" the black guy introduced.

"Harry" Harry replied

"Yeah, I was about to hit him myself just before you did. I don't know if I'd been able to make him piss himself though" Riley said with a smile

After few more words Harry found Buffy again and passed her drink to her.

"So Harry, what classes are you taking? I've already started…" Buffy trailed off all of a sudden as she and Harry almost bumped into three people. One was a blond girl wearing a black dress, the one in the middle looked very drunk and was being supported by the other two and last one was…

"Spike…" Buffy muttered as she laid eyes on the blond Vampire wearing a black coat before turning her eyes to he girl "… and Harmony… you lose a bet?" Buffy asked Spike

"Hey!" Harmony said irritated

Spike looked nervous

"Well look at this… Sort of a double date" the blond said in an English accent. "SO… lets have a look a the new boy…" Spike said with a smirk as he looked at the guy with Buffy.

Buffy turned to look at Harry only to her surprise to see him glaring at Spike with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"Hello Spike…" Harry said while clenching his hands into fists.

Spike took a closer look at Harry and his eyes widened.

"Potter… what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked with wide eyes.

"College… you?" Harry asked innocently

"Umm, well I uh… look I know we've had our problems… but I don't suppose we could let bygones be bygones?" Spike asked shakily.

Buffy was watching the exchange with wide eyes, Harry knew Spike, and the more surprising thing, Spike seemed to be scared of Harry.

"Spike… do you remember what I said I'd do to you if I ever saw you again?" Harry asked

"Well… you see the thing is…" Spike didn't finish what he was going to say as he pushed the guy next to him into Harry and ran, pushing people out of the way as he went. Harry immediately chased after him. After coming to her senses Buffy followed after Harry.

Outside Harry chased after Spike tackling him to the ground, he couldn't use magic in such a crowded area, he'd be seen in an instant. Spike rolled over and kicked Harry back away from him before quickly flipping up to his feet and punching Harry in the side of the head.

"What's the matter pot-head? Afraid to use your mojo in front of everyone?" Spike asked with a smile. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, he couldn't use his magic and he'd not found the sword yet. Without those two things he doubted he'd be able to beat a Vampire as strong as Spike.

Spike saw Harry's hesitation and took advantage of it, he lunged at Harry quickly but was intercepted by a fist to the face courtesy of Buffy.

"Grr… Slayer!" Spike growled out

Harry was in shock, one punch from Buffy had floored Spike and she didn't even bat an eyelash, then Spike had growled out the word 'Slayer' and Harry's shock increased as his confusion disappeared.

"_Slayer?… as in the Vampire Slayer?' _

"What're you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked as she took a fighting pose

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna tell you… but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" Spike said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Harmony added from her place behind Spike "When we have the Gem of Amara you're going to be sorry!"

"HARM!" Spike yelled at her, she obviously said something he didn't want them to know, he grabbed her by the wrist and started to move away quickly, he knew Harry and Buffy couldn't go after them, there were too many people around.

Buffy let down her guard and turned to face Harry.

"I guess we need to talk…"

Spike turned and saw that the Slayer had her back turned and saw a chance… he reached into his pants and withdrew a dagger. Leaning back he threw the dagger as hard as he could.

Harry saw the action and reacted.

"Buffy!" Harry shouted as he moved past her and held up a hand "Protego" the dagger struck a small blue shield and veered off landing in the dirt. Spike let out another growl of frustration before turning around and running.

Harry turned back to Buffy who was trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah… I guess we do have to talk" Harry said with a tired smile

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Buffy and Harry never bothered going back to the party. Instead they started a slow trek back to the dorms.

"So… you're the Vampire Slayer huh?" Harry broke the silence, Buffy's eyes went wide.

"You know what the Slayer is?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, we learned about the Slayer in… uh…" Harry gulped

"Let me guess… a magic school hidden in Scotland?" Buffy said with a smile.

"… Ok, I'm impressed… how did you know that?" Harry asked

"I was out patrolling last night when I came across you in an Alley with five vamps… I saw the entire thing… it's not everyday you see somebody throw people around with a wave of your hands so I was a little worried. When one of the Vamps kicked the sword out of your hand I took it to my Watcher, I was hoping to find out if you were evil or not"

Inwardly Harry was annoyed, he'd spent hours looking for it.

"Research led us to a myth about a magic school in Scotland and I remembered yesterday you told me that you went to a school in Scotland" Buffy finished and waited for his reaction

"… you owe me $13.47" Harry said simply

"Huh? You're fining me?" Buffy asked, this was not the reaction she'd expected

"Today I bought supplies for a spell I was going to use to find the sword, I'm not going to get to use them now" Harry said in a slightly whiny voice making Buffy smile.

"So… are you going to tell me who you really are? … and what you're really doing here?" Buffy asked

"… Nothing I told you yesterday was a lie Buffy… it's true that the school I told you about was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although I suppose I should tell you why I came to America" Harry admitted

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Three : The Gem of Amara

**Harry Potter & the Hellmouth**

**Chapter Three : The Gem of Amara**

Buffy walked alongside Harry in silence while he told his story. It was like something out of a fantasy novel. He told her the truth about the terrorist who killed his parents, how he was really a dark Wizard.

"… So, in summary. When you were one your parents were killed by this Dark Wizard and you became famous because his spell reflected off you and hit him. Then when you were 14 the wizard came back from the dead and tried to kill you and take over your world. When you turned 17 he took control of the Government and you went on the run trying to find a way to kill him"

"Yeah, me Hermione and Ron spent the next year traveling all over England, Scotland and Wales looking for objects he used to make himself immortal. In the end we had the final showdown at Hogwarts, that's where I found out something… there was one last thing keeping him immortal, me" Harry said while looking down.

"You?" Buffy asked confused.

"When he tried to kill me when I was a baby it connected me to him, I anchored his soul to this world, so long as I was alive he could never die" Harry explained "A while later Voldemort issued an Ultimatum. I give myself up within an hour, or he destroys the entire school and everyone inside"

"… you gave yourself up" Buffy said, it wasn't a question

"I couldn't let my friends die and by killing me Voldemort would finally be vulnerable… so I snuck away from my friends, walked into the forest and into his camp… and then he killed me"

Buffy was listening with rapt attention, it felt like she was reliving her struggle against the Master, walking to her death to save her friends.

"… but you're alive now so…?" Buffy asked

"When I died my soul went to… a crossroads I guess, my mentor was there, Albus. He told me that I had a choice, I could move on and be reunited with my family… or I could go back and finish what I started. I came back and had one final battle with Voldemort, when he killed me he severed our link meaning he was finally mortal, funnily enough I bounced his own spell back at him again, just as I did all those years ago" Harry said with a chuckle

"However… even though Voldemort was dead nothing had really changed, the ministry was still corrupt, Muggleborns and Halfbloods are still discriminated against, Deatheaters still walked free even though they were obviously guilty. Add onto that I found out my girlfriend was only with me for my fame and I didn't have anything left there, Hermione was in the same boat with Ron… so me and Hermione left that world and came here to escape, nearly nobody from our old life knows where we are, Hermione's parents moved out of England too so nobody can question them" Harry finished his tale, he left out many things as it would take hours to tell her everything, he only told her the most important things.

"Wow… and I thought my life was messed up" Buffy said while processing everything Harry had told her. "So where do you know Spike from?" Buffy asked, only now remembering their exchange earlier.

"Last year when we were on the run Voldemort tried everything to find us, eventually he hired a Vampire to track us down" Harry explained

"Spike" Buffy realized

"Yes… he chased us for a while with other Deatheaters and Vampires but we stayed ahead of him. Eventually he managed to catch up to us and attacked us, I fought with him using my magic but I'd never fought a Vampire before, I was unprepared. He hurt Hermione, bit her and drained her to the point of death and then he tried to turn her" Harry said with venom in his voice

"I lost control of my magic. I was so furious…" Harry trailed off. "… I killed all of the Vampires. I hit Spike with a banishing charm so strong that he went straight through a brick wall"

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that" Buffy said with a smile at the mental image

"Yeah. Anyway after that I turned my attention back to Hermione and forced a potion down her throat to restore the blood she lost. After I was sure she was ok I went to finish Spike but he was gone… I managed to get a message to him though, I told him that if I ever saw him again I'd sink him to the bottom on the ocean" Harry explained

"To the bottom of the ocean?" Buffy asked with confusion

"In our Defense Against the Dark Arts class we learned that Vampires have two real fears, the first is to be prevented from feeding. For example, I lock Spike in a casket and drop him to the bottom on the ocean, he wouldn't die but he couldn't feed either… He'd constantly starve to death but would never die, Vampires are terrified of that" Harry explained

"Woah… I'll have to remember that, what's the other one?" Buffy asked

"Other what?" Harry asked

"You said Vampires have two fears. What's the other one?" Buffy asked

"I would have thought that was obvious…" Harry said with a smile seeing Buffy's still confused look.

"You, Buffy. The Slayer"

"Oh…" Buffy said with red cheeks as they approached the dorm house.

"So, I've told you about my life. What about of yours?" Harry asked

"Well, I was called as the Slayer just before I turned 16. After only a week I had to fight a master Vampire called Lothos. I wasn't ready, Merrick, my Watcher, died saving me. A few days later I killed Lothos and burned his followers alive by trapping them in my school gym and setting it on fire… which got me expelled. A few months later we moved to Sunnydale and I met my friends, Willow, Xander, Oz, my new Watcher, Giles…" Buffy explained

"I'm guessing they know about you being the Slayer?" Harry asked

"Yeah, they found out the day I moved here… I spent the last two and a half years fighting against all kinds of things and I would have died a dozen times over without them helping me." Buffy explained as they finally came to her dorm room.

"Well, this certainly had been the most interesting first date I've ever been on, can't wait to see what the second date is like" Buffy joked with a smile

"So… there'll be a second date?" Harry asked with a slight smile as he leaned against the wall next to Buffy's door.

Buffy blushed as she realized what she'd said

"Yeah, I guess so…" Buffy answered with a smile as she stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, standing on her tiptoes to reach him. The kiss lasted for only a second before Buffy pulled back with a smile. "… I'm meeting the guys at Giles' tomorrow, why don't you come along, meet everyone?" Buffy suggested

"Sure, meet you tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Harry asked

Buffy nodded and opened her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

With that, Buffy closed the door behind her and Harry walked away.

Buffy locked the door and turned around still wearing a smile on her face. As she did she noticed Willow sitting on her bed looking at her with a grin.

"So how much did you hear?" Buffy asked

"Buffy! Are you implying that I pressed my ear against the door to listen in on your private conversation with your date?" Willow asked with a mock glare

"Yes, so how much?" Buffy answered simply

"I actually saw you out the window so I was listening the whole time, so what's the verdict? Evil or good?" Willow asked seriously

"Good… at least I think so, he told me what he is and why he moved to America. I don't think he was lying" Buffy explained as she started getting dressed in her night clothes

"So, tell… what happened?" Willow asked as she got comfortable ready to hear about her friend's date

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Harry made his way back to his room with a smile on his face. He reached the room and gave a quick knock before walking in, he saw Oz sitting on his bed strumming his guitar.

"Hey" Oz said in greeting

"Evenin'…" Harry replied "… just so you know. I know Buffy's the Slayer" Harry said bluntly making Oz raise his eyebrow

"I'm a Wizard, tomorrow Buffy's taking me to… Giles, I think his name was. To meet you all officially. Seeing as we're supposed to be sleeping in the same room it's only fair you know now, that way you don't have to sleep with one eye open." Harry finished

"Appreciated" Oz said with a nod "How'd you find out about Buffy?"

"Ran into a Vampire called Spike at the party, he called her Slayer" Harry explained as he laid on his bed with his arms behind his head

"Spike?" Oz said as he put down his guitar and paid more attention

"You know him?" Harry asked

"Last time he was in town he kidnapped Willow" Oz explained with a frown

"Looks like that guy makes enemies no matter where he goes, from what I could tell he's dating the Vampire that bit Willow last night…" Harry trailed off as he remembered something

"… they said something, I forgot it until now…" Harry said as he sat up and concentrated on his Occlumency to replay the memory in his mind

"… the Gem of Amara" Harry muttered

"What's that?" Oz asked

"It's what the girl with Spike said, she said 'When we have the Gem of Amara you're going to be sorry'… it completely slipped my mind… Amara, I know that name" Harry said with a worried tone as he stood up and walked around to his trunk, unlocking it he started rifling through it as Oz watched. Harry found the book he was looking for and started flicking through the pages.

"… Ah, I knew I'd heard the name before" Harry said in triumph as he found what he was looking for. Harry started reading through the page, as he read each word his face fell gradually, by the time he finished the page he looked very worried.

"Oh bollocks" Harry said as he took off his glasses as pinched the bridge of his nose.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

The next morning Buffy and Willow were sitting at their table in the cafeteria for breakfast when they spotted Harry and Oz approaching them.

"Morning girls" Harry greeted as he sat down next to a smiling Buffy.

"Buffy, do you remember what Spike's girlfriend said yesterday?" Harry asked "About the Gem of Amara"

"Yeah, I remembered it last night when I was telling Willow what happened. I called Giles about it, he said it's like the Vampire equivalent of the 'Holy Grail', supposed to be a myth" Buffy said

"It's not a myth. If Spike is after it then we're in trouble" Harry said urgently "When're we meeting?"

"We can head over now" Buffy said sensing his urgency, she picked up her bag and stood up followed by Willow.

"Hey Harry, so Buffy told me you're a wizard" Willow said with a smile

Fifteen minutes later Buffy opened the door to Giles' house and lead everyone in.

"Giles, you here?" Buffy called out

"In here Buffy" Giles called from the front room.

Buffy, Harry, Willow and Oz entered the living room and saw Giles and Xander sitting at the couch in front of weapons.

"Giles, this is Harry. Harry this is my Watcher Giles" Buffy introduced

"Ah yes, Buffy's told me a lot about you" Giles said with a smile as he held out his hand

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Giles" Harry said politely. Harry then looked at the other boy who was sat on the sofa only to quirk his eyebrow when he saw the crossbow pointed at him.

"So which is it, are you evil, gay or married? Don't think I don't know British boy" Xander said with narrowed eyes.

Harry turned to Buffy with a raised eyebrow hoping for an explanation. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Xander it's ok. He's not evil… or those other things" Buffy said in annoyance

"Oh really? So what do you have to say for yourself?" Xander asked Harry.

"Well… Expelliarmus" Harry said with a wave of his hand, the crossbow in Xander's hand flew out of his hand and against the wall.

"Word of advice mate, if you ever come up against a wizard, don't let him say anything. It'll most likely be a spell" Harry said with a smile

"I'll uh… keep that in mind" Xander said with an awkward smile

"Well now that nonsense is over with I believe some introduction are in order…" GIles began

"Actually that'll have to wait, I believe we're in a bit of trouble…" Harry interrupted "… Buffy told you about our encounter with Spike last night and how the gem of Amara was mentioned?"

"Ah yes. I checked up on the gem but there's not much information on it. It is a myth that the gem was an artifact of great significance to Vampires… but other than that there's not much to go on" Giles explained

"Actually it's not a myth, if Spike gets that gem then there'll be trouble" Harry said as he reached into his side pack and pulled out the book he was reading last night, he opened the book and passed it to Giles.

"Seeing as you're a Watcher I assume you know the story of how Vampire's came to exist. The last of the ancient pure-blood demons known as the 'old ones' mixed it's blood with a human to create the first Vampire before it was driven from our world" Harry explained

"Yes, I'm aware of the story" Giles said as he cleaned his glasses and looked at the book.

"Well, that human was a tribal girl named Amara. When she was turned she was perfect, she didn't have the weaknesses of today's Vampires. Like the great white shark she never had to evolve, nothing could harm her, sunlight, stakes, holy water, fire, even decapitation… nothing could kill her" Harry explained to the group as Giles read the information from the book with interest.

"If she couldn't die then does that mean she's still around?" Oz asked

"No…" Giles spoke up from the book "… after several millennia she grew weary of her existence. She sought out powerful wizards to help her end her own life, the wizards drained her essence and sealed it within a gem allowing her to die… however the power still exists within the gem. So to prevent any Vampire from finding it, the Gem was hidden in a sealed crypt in the Valley of the Sun… now known as Sunnydale I would imagine" Giles said with a worried tone

"What does that mean?" Xander asked

"It means that any Vampire who wears the gem will have all of Amara's invulnerabilities… from what Oz's told me you all know how bad Spike is… now add on top of that, invulnerability and you'll start to grasp just how bad this situation is. We need to find Spike before he finds the Gem, at which point I'll kill him in the most painful way imaginable" Harry said quickly

"… is anybody else warm?" Buffy asked absently while fanning open the neck of her shirt and gazing at Harry.

"Well, if this information is correct then it is imperative that not allow Spike to find the gem, or any other Vampire for that matter" Giles said as he closed the book

"I can check out Willy's, he might have some information about where Spike is looking for this Gem" Buffy said as she stood up.

"Actually I might have an idea about that…" Harry interrupted as he reached into his bag and pulled out several items, a crystal, bowl, candle and a folded up map. "… I can use these to find him. I was going to use a spell to find my sword…" Harry stopped and turned his attention to Giles "… which I'd like back by the way. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get that thing… anyway I should be able to use the spell to find Spike instead"

"How does the spell work?" Willow asked paying attention.

"It's called scrying. Let me show you how it works… Mr Giles could you make a quick sketch of what the bottom floor of your apartment looks like?" Harry asked with a smile as he unfolded the map and laid it out over the table. He then tied a piece of string around the crystal. At this point Giles passed Harry a piece of paper showing a map of the apartment, it was very simple, showing walls, doors and the names of each room.

Harry walked over to Xander and without hesitation plucked a hair from his head

"Ow!" Xander winced

"Sorry…" Harry muttered as he walked back

"What do you need the hair for?" Willow asked

"The spell works better with a personal object of some kind, not always but it helps… first I have to bless the crystal" Harry explained as he lit the candle and placed it next to the bowl. He then picked up the crystal placed it in the bowl.

"_Scrying secrets come to me, crystal drop so I might see_." Harry chanted as he picked up the candle and dripped wax into the bowl onto the crystal allowing it to harden over the string sealing them together.

"_Lend to me the Eagle's eye, give me guidance from the sky_" Harry continued as he lifted the candle up in front of his face.

"_Scrying secrets come to me, so I say, so mote it be_" Harry finished as he leant forward and blew out the candle. The very moment the fire was extinguished there was an explosion of smoke in the bowl making everyone flinch.

Harry reached into the smoke and pulled something out. Buffy was expecting to see the crystal dangling from a string and covered with wax. To her shock he pulled out the crystal dangling from a silver chain which was attached to the crystal with a silver clasp.

"Woah, that was so cool" Willow said with wide eyes and a smile.

"It's now a Scrying crystal" Harry said with a smile "Now watch"

Everyone watched as he tied the hair he took from Xander around the chain, then he dangled the crystal over the map Giles had drawn. Harry swayed the crystal over the map in a clockwise pattern, after about ten seconds the crystal dropped to the map as if it was pulled by a magnet onto the 'living room' section of the map.

"… and that's how it works" Harry proclaimed

"Oh come on, you dropped it yourself!" Xander argued while shaking his head, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, as he did everyone else watched in amusement as the crystal slid across the map into the kitchen section, following his movements.

"Don't worry about Xander, he's just wary of new people" Buffy said as he took a seat next to Harry.

"It's understandable, anyway for this to work I need something of Spike. It can be something he owned or even a picture of him." Harry explained

"I believe I may have a picture of him somewhere" Giles said as he started rooting through his books.

"How were you going to look for the sword?" Buffy asked curiously

Harry smiled and reached into his bag pulling out a long brown scabbard

"With this, the sword never had a scabbard, I had this one custom made for it" Harry said as he wrapped the chain around the scabbard and dangled the crystal over the map Giles drew, after a few seconds of scrying the crystal dropped at the corner of the living room. Harry turned around and spotted a wooden cabinet at the back of the room.

Harry walked over to the cabinet and opened it, he was stunned by the amount of weapons he saw, knifes, swords, stakes, crosses, one large crossbow and a handful of pistol crossbows. In the corner of the cabinet was what he was looking for.

"Aha…" Harry said as he took back his sword and slid it into the scabbard "… mine" Harry said with a smile as he strapped the sword to his back.

Buffy was about to say something else when a beeping sound came from her watch

"… oh shoot. I was supposed to meet with Professor Walsh" Buffy said in a panicky tone as he gather her things together "… I shouldn't be too long, will you be ok here?" Buffy asked Harry.

"Sure, I'll see you soon" Harry said. Buffy smiled as she walked up to him, standing on her tip toes she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before retreating out the door with a smile.

Willow watched the scene with a smile on her face, the smile disappeared as she remembered something.

"Oh… I think I have a way for you to find Spike" Willow said she started rooting through her bag after a moment she pulled out a red book with the words 'Sunnydale High '99.' written on it. "If Harmony is with him then this can help right?" Willow said as she opened the book to a certain page and showed it to him, it had rows of pictures of teenagers, sure enough there was a picture of the girl he had seen with Spike, it had the name Harmony Kendall printed underneath it.

"It's our yearbook from last year" Willow explained

"This can work, I'd have to cut the picture out though, that alright?" Harry asked and received a nod from Willow.

Using a knife Harry cut the picture and name out of the book, he then wrapped the picture around the chain near the crystal, then he dangled the crystal over the map of Sunnydale.

"This map is much bigger so it'll take longer to get a hit" Harry warned

After a few minutes of Scrying Harry noticed Willow watching the crystal intently.

"… You want to try?" Harry asked

Willow's face split into a grin and a moment later she was sitting next to Harry with her hands open.

Harry dropped the crystal into her hands.

"Scry clockwise over the map" Harry said before he stood up to stretch his legs.

He spotted Giles studying the book he'd given him.

"Good read?" Harry asked

"Hm? Oh, yes" Giles said with a smile "It's fascinating… there are things in this book that have always been vague, but here in this book they are described with detail… there's information in here about Ascensions, we could have used that information last year, we poured over hundreds of books only to find small portions of information, but right here is everything, the rituals, the timing, the eclipse… everything we needed" Giles said with a little frustration "… I'm sorry, with all the excitement I've forgotten my manners. Would you like some tea?" Giles asked

"Real tea or American tea?" Harry asked cautiously

"Earl Grey" Giles assured with a smile, he finally had someone who appreciated a good cup of tea.

"Halleluiah" Harry said with a smile.

A minutes later Harry was sat with a steaming cup in his hands.

"I got the book from a store of rare books, with the things I've fought over the years I needed as much information as possible" Harry explained

"What sort of things did you fight?" Xander asked curiously "I bet we've beaten worse things"

"All sorts, Mermaids, Dementors, Acromantula, Boggarts…" Harry listed

"Bogart? You've fought Bogart?" Xander asked with wide eyes

"Boggarts, not Bogart… they're shape shifters that take the form of your greatest fear" Harry explained "… then there's Centaurs, Giants, Werewolves…"

Oz shifted a little behind him.

"You've fought Werewolves?" Giles asked a little impressed

"Yeah, I've even killed a few…" Harry revealed as he sipped his tea

Oz stiffened and Willow glared at him.

"What? How could you?" Willow asked angrily

"Pardon?" Harry asked

"Werewolves are only wolves three nights out of the month, the rest of the time they're human, you can't just kill them for fun, doing that makes you nothing more than a murderer!" Willow argued

**-CRASH!-**

Harry slammed his cup down onto the table making everyone fall silent

"… be very careful Willow… I don't take that kind of accusation lightly" Harry said while glaring at the redheaded girl.

"For your information I didn't kill them on a whim. In fact one of the people I care most about was a Werewolf all his life, I'm the godfather of a Werewolf's son… but there are some wolves who embrace their nature. There was one called Fenrir Greyback who was nothing more than a monster, he liked to bite children just so they would have to grow up with the stigma. When he's about to change he tried to find the most densely populated place he could to make sure he hurt as many people as possible, he once transformed in the middle of a nightclub on a Saturday…" Harry said angrily before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"… when I killed him… it wasn't murder, it was euthanizing a rabid dog. Remus on the other hand took responsibility for the wolf, he locked himself up during the moon and he took the Wolfsbane potion to make sure he didn't hurt anybody. I didn't kill those Werewolves for fun or sport and I certainly didn't do it out of prejudice" Harry finished

After the scolding Willow felt reasonably ashamed for her accusations.

"Sorry… Werewolf hunting is just kind of a sore subject for us" Willow apologized, Harry nodded to her and she went back to Scrying.

"What's Wolfsbane?" Oz asked curiously

"Hmm?" Harry replied

"You said your friend locked himself up and took Wolfsbane potion… just wondering what that is" Oz explained

"Oh, it's a potion that allows the Werewolf to retain their human mind while transformed" Harry explained.

The crystal clattered to the table as Willow dropped it and looked at Harry with wide eyes. Oz's eyes were just as wide.

"S-Seriously? There's a potion that can really do that?" Willow asked hopefully

"Yeah… why?" Harry asked

"For me…" Oz interrupted "… I'm a Werewolf, I lock myself up during the full moon but that's not always enough to keep me contained" Oz explained

"Oh, well I have the recipe for the potion back at the dorm, I can make a copy for you" Harry said

"Thank you" Oz said with gratitude showing in his eyes.

Five minutes later Willow was still scrying when suddenly the crystal dropped to the map like a magnet was pulling it.

"Oo, oo it worked…" Willow said with a smile as she pointed at the crystal.

It had landed on the outskirts of the town, almost on top of the same highway Harry had come through on the bus to Sunnydale from LA.

"Mr. Giles, do you have a car?" Harry asked

"Woah hold on. Don't you think we should wait for Buffy?" Xander asked

"The sooner we get to Spike the better, we can call Buffy but we can't delay" Harry answered

"I agree, every moment we wait is a moment Spike gets closer to the Gem… I'll get the weapons" Giles said

"I'll call Buffy" Willow said as she grabbed the phone

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Twenty minutes later Giles' car pulled up to the spot where the crystal had landed. The area was cordoned off by emergency officials. The highway had collapsed into a huge sinkhole.

"I think it's safe to say somebody's been tunneling in the area" Giles said as he, Harry, Willow and Xander got out of the car, Oz had stayed behind in case Buffy came back, Willow was unable to reach her via phone.

"How're we gonna get in? Cop are everywhere" Xander said

"I have an idea… again" Harry said

"Ooh, more magic?" Willow asked enthusiastically.

"Yep…" Harry said with a smile as he tapped Willow on the crown of her head with his middle finger. Immediately Willow disappeared from the head down.

"Oh eww… did you just crack an egg over my head?" Willow's voice came out of nowhere

"Eeh, Will? Where are you?" Xander asked nervously

"Right here can't you see… ahh, I'm gone!" Willow squeaked, Harry was trying to hold his laughter.

"Sorry about that Willow, it's called the Disillusionment charm, creates a kind of chameleon effect, when the spell activates it feels like somebody cracked a raw egg over your head" Harry explained as he tapped Xander on the head having the same effect.

"Eeh, that's feels weird" Xander said as he disappeared

"With this we can sneak past" Harry said as he tapped Giles and then himself.

"Try to stay together" Harry said as he took Willow's wrist, she took Xander's and he took Giles'. together they made their way into the disaster zone.

A few minutes later they found their way into a tunnel inside the crater, seeing nobody around Harry removed the charm making everyone reappear.

"Woah… ok that happened…" Xander felt his body carefully. "Good, everything still there"

"Which way do we go?" Willow asked looking left and right.

"I have an idea" Harry said with a smile, before anybody could ask him what the idea was they jumped back as Harry started to shrink, his body sprouted black fur, his hands turned into paws and his clothes disappeared, a long black tail sprouted from the base of his spine. When the transformation finished they were looking at a midnight black Panther with green eyes.

"Ok, everybody else just saw that right?" Xander asked cautiously

"Aww, so cute…" Willow cooed as the large cat started sniffing around. Before anything else could be said the Panther started running down the tunnel.

"Follow him" Giles called out ad he jogged after Harry down the tunnel.

After a few minutes of running they followed the cat into a room filled with digging equipment, at that point the cat shifted, it moved onto it's hind paws as it grew, the fur sunk into it's body revealing skin, the tail retracted, clothes reappeared and pretty soon Harry was back to normal.

"I followed the scent of Vampires to this room" Harry revealed

"So you can turn into a cat?" Xander said asking the question everyone was wondering.

"Yeah, I'm an Animagus… look there" Harry pointed upwards to a hole in the ceiling.

"It looks like they tunneled right up into a chamber… if that's the crypt then Spike may have already found the gem" Giles said worriedly

"Bugger…" Harry said through his teeth. He reached behind his shoulder and drew his sword, at the same time he leaned down slightly before jumping and casting a banishing charm at the ground with his free hand. Force from the spell gave more force to his jump, enough to propel him up through the hole.

Harry landed in the room above and looked around quickly, the room he was in was filled with gems of all kinds, necklaces, claps, earrings, crowns. There were several skeletons in the room as well, all laid out around the treasure. A sniff caught his attention, Harry turned on his heel and spotted her, Harmony, the vamp who bit Willow. What surprised him was that she was kneeling down crying.

"Where's Spike?" Harry asked as the rest of the group finished climbing through the hole behind him.

"He's gone… he staked me and left…" Harmony whined

"He staked you?" Xander asked confused

"… the gem, you were wearing it" Harry realized

"He, sniff… he tried to rip it right off my hand, as if I wouldn't have given it to him" Harmony cried "He doesn't even care about me, as soon as he had the gem all he cared about was the Slayer"

Harry's eyes narrowed "Buffy, he has the Gem and he's gone after her!" he said angrily

Harmony took this moment to bolt, she rushed past the gang and before they could react she disappeared down the hole they had climbed through.

"Damn, after her…" Giles said

"Don't bother, you won't catch her and she's not important right now" Harry said as he hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out his folded up map. He unfolded it and grabbed a pair of golden daggers from a pile of jewelry, using the daggers he pinned the map to the wall.

"Willow, the crystal" Harry said with an outstretched hand, Willow pulled the scrying crystal from her pocket and tossed it to Harry.

Harry held his hand up with the crystal in the palm on his open hand.

"Scrying secrets come to me, crystal drop so might see, lend to me the eagles eye, give me guidance from the sky…" Harry said in a monotone as his eyes started to glow a dim green. He was using a hell of a lot more magic to use this spell then he did before, using his occlumency Harry had a clear picture of Spike in his head. "… looking through the blackest bile, show me the one whom I revile" Harry spat. The crystal in his hand sparked with purple electricity, it shook one last time before shooting out of his hand and smashing against the map, the others shielded their eyes from the shards. When it was over Harry looked where the map was ripped from where the crystal had hit.

"UC Sunnydale… he's on the campus" Harry said worriedly. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his dorm room back at the campus. With a spark of magic his body disappeared with a sharp crack that made the group jump in fright… a few moments later another crack filled the air and Harry reappeared, he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Ahh… what the hell?" Harry said while trying to control his coughing

"Harry what did you just do?" Giles asked concerned as he kneeled down next to his fellow countryman.

"Ap… Apparation… disappear from one place and reappear in another, it's used by wizards to get around…" Harry explained while wheezing

"What was the point of traveling five feet?" Xander asked

"I was trying to transport to the campus but something went wrong… when I apparate it feels like being squeezed through a tight tube… this time it felt like being squeezed through a tight tube filled with wet cement" Harry explained

'_Hmm… it could have something to do with the Hellmouth…' _Giles pondered as he helped Harry up.

"Looks like we'll have to get to Buffy the old fashioned way" Xander said

"Not quite, there's more than one way for Wizards to travel…" Harry said with a grin as he notices an old cobweb covered broomstick in the corner.

"Accio" Harry said with an outstretched hand, the broom shot from the corner dragging centuries worth of cobwebs with it. As he caught it he muttered another spell "Scourgify"

With a flash the webs disappeared, Harry then held his free hand over the broom casting charms on it.

"What're you doing?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm sure you've heard of Witches riding on flying broomsticks" Harry said with a grin

"That's a stereotype" Willow said with a frown

"Not quite, in England there are brooms especially made for flying, hell we even have a sport that's played on broomsticks" Harry said as he finished casting the charms. It was a quick job, it would move fast but didn't have good maneuverability, it would also only last for about thirty minutes.

"You're kidding… right?" Xander asked

Harry grinned as he pointed him open palm at the rooftop in a horizontal angle

"Bombarda!" with a flash of light the roof was smashed open and sunlight shone through.

"Ok, I'm going after Spike" Harry said as he mounted the broom and kicked off the ground, everyone was mildly surprised when it actually started to hover. Harry leaned back pointing the nose of the broom at the hole and a moment later he shot forward with incredible speed kicking up dust behind him as he disappeared through the roof.

"He's kidding… right?" Xander asked in shock as he wiped dirt away from his face. Willow just smiled as she wiped away the dust.

Harry shot high into the air near the clouds giving him a decent view of the town. It took a moment to spot the college before shooting in it's direction. A minute later Harry felt the broom shudder under him, the charms were already starting to wear off plus the wood was old as hell.

Harry reached the campus and was about to land somewhere quiet when he spotted it, two people fighting in the courtyard.

"Spike… Buffy!" Harry called out as he saw the blond girl knocked to the ground. Harry leaned forward and shot towards the pair, in a second an idea popped into his head. Reaching around his back he grasped the sword and pulled it from it's scabbard, with one quick slash the tip of the broom was cut leaving a sharpened point.

Down in the courtyard things weren't going well for Buffy, Spike had taken her by surprise, with the gem he was now able to stand in the sunlight and her stake didn't work on him. It was just like Harry said, nothing could kill him.

"What's the matter Slayer? Getting a little tired?" Spike asked with a sneer "Not surprised, after all when a gal opens her legs as much as you do you can expect her to be a little tired during the day…" Spike said with a smirk as Buffy's eyes widened "You should have heard that lad Parker earlier, I was passing by when I overheard him telling' his friend just how much stamina you have, blimey, Captain forehead's not even gone more than a few months before you're rollin' in the sack with someone else" Spike finished with a smile

Buffy gritted her teeth as she kicked up and rushed at the Vampire, she rammed her stake into his heart, Spike however just stood there smiling, not even trying to stop her.

"Not quite getting it are you?" Spike asked before backhanding Buffy sending her tumbling to the ground "You've lost!" Spike said as he pulled the stake out of his chest. "… and don't worry too much about your friends, they're all be joining you soon, starting with Harry bloody Potter" Spike finished with a sneer

Buffy smirked as she wiped blood away from her mouth. "Think you can beat him this time? I heard he blasted you through a wall" Buffy said with a smile

Spike's smile slipped away and his face shifted into it's vampire form. He reached out to Buffy…

"OI, BILLY IDOL!" a loud shot echoed around the courtyard.

Spike turned around just in time to see what was heading towards him, but not fast enough to do anything about it.

Harry on his broom shot towards spike, at the last moment Harry leapt off the Broom to the grass below. The broom continued on though, it's sharpened tip slamming into Spike's chest right where his heart is and piercing him through and through. The momentum of the broom sent Spike flying through the air before slamming into a tree, pinning him there.

"ARGH! BLOODY HELL!" Spike roared as he looked at the wood piercing his chest.

Meanwhile, after Harry jumped from the high speed broom he hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a spot next to Buffy.

"Hey Buffy, how've you been?" Harry asked casually as he caught his breath.

"Better… did you just fly in on a broom?" Buffy asked

"I'll explain later…" Harry said before turning his attention to Spike. "… ouch, I don't care if you're invulnerable, that had to have hurt!" Harry said with a grin

With a growl Spike gripped the broom and snapped it, he then pushed forward away from the tree and off the rest of the broom handle with a squelch. Almost immediately the hole sealed up leaving only a hole in his clothes.

"You're dead Potter…" Spike said with a snarl before jumping at Harry.

Not able to dodge Harry caught Spike's arms and fell backward flipping Spike over behind him. Harry quickly gripped his sword and in one swift movement pulled it from it's scabbard and slashed down, the sword connected with Spike's neck and slashed through it like butter, however instead of turning to dust his neck healed faster than I took for the blade to entirely pass through his neck.

"Damn it…" Harry cursed as Spike threw his with a quick punch. Harry had hoped that using a goblin made sword would make a difference, after all if it was strong enough to destroy Horcruxes…

With a kick from Spike the sword flew from his hand and stabbed into the dirt nearby, then another punch sent Harry to the ground.

"Maybe after I kill you I'll take your body back to Voldemort. I'm sure he'll pay a pretty penny for your head" Spike said with a smirk..

"You've been out of the loop for a while Spike, Voldemort's dead!" Harry shouted as he jumped back to his feet and ran at Spike tackling him against a low wall. Harry took a quick step back and placed his hand over Spike's chest.

"Depulso!" Harry said through his teeth making Spike's eyes widen.

With Spike's back against a wall and Harry's hand on his chest the powerful banishing charm had a certain effect. The wall behind him shatters as his body smashed through it. Harry turned around and walked back to Buffy who was struggling to get back to her feet.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he helped hr up

"Yeah, just a little rattled… is he dead?" Buffy asked

"Nah, so long as he has the gem he can't die" Harry said

"Then we have to get the ring off him" Buffy said as she stood beside Harry

"Ring?" Harry asked

"Yeah, the gem's a ring he's wearing" Buffy answered

As the dust settled Spike slowly stood up coughing. "What the bloody hell… you wizards aren't supposed to be able to use you're mojo without a wand

"Who says I'm not using a wand?" Harry asked with a smirk as he noticed the green ring on Spike's hand.

"Accio!" Harry snapped with an outstretched hand. The green ring shot off Spike's finger and landed in Harry's outstretched palm.

A shocked Spike roared in pain as his skin started smoking, he immediately ran to the side and disappeared down an open manhole before the sun could kill him.

Harry tossed the ring into the air and caught it with a smile.

"Mine"

Harry turned to Buffy who was limping towards him.

"You ok?" Harry asked concerned

"Yeah, Slayer healing. I'll be ok in a few hours, thanks for the assist" Buffy said with a smile as she reached him and stood on her toes to kiss him, this time Harry was able to return the kiss. Buffy separated from him and smiled, they both turned and started making their way down the street.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Buffy asked

"Me and everyone else found the tomb by scrying, we went there and found Spike's girlfriend… she told us that he had the gem and was coming after you" Harry explained

"So you decided to fly to my rescue on a broomstick… Willow's not gonna be pleased with that stereotype" Buffy joked as they reached Giles', walking in they were greeted by the worried Watcher.

"Buffy, you're ok" Giles said with a smile "I'm glad Harry reached you in time… Spike?" he asked

"Accessories not included…" Harry quipped as he tossed the ring to Giles.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around a table with the ring sitting in the middle.

"It's so small" Willow mentioned

"So, what do we do about it?" Xander asked

"I'd recommend destroying it" Giles said

"I… have an idea…" Buffy chimed in reluctantly "… we could send it to Angel"

Everyone looked a little nervous except Harry who looked confused.

"Why would you want to send it to your ex-girlfriend?" Harry asked

"Because Angel's… wait, girlfriend? You think I'm gay?" Buffy shrieked with wide eyes.

"What? No of course not… if you were gay you wouldn't be interested in me… I thought you were bi" Harry answered.

"WHAT! Why would you think that?" Buffy said angrily

"You said you were dating someone called Angel and hello, girl's name" Harry argued back

Xander's face cracked into a grin.

"I'm starting to like him" Xander whispered to Willow making her roll her eyes.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Giles said

"What? Oh right… like I said I'm thinking of sending it to Angel" Buffy got back on topic while still steaming about what Harry said

"Oh good idea… leave that much power with the psycho Vampire" Xander said sarcastically

"Vampire? Angel's a vampire?" Harry said shocked

"He's different, he has a soul" Buffy said

"Most of the time" Xander added making Buffy glare at him

"What do you mean most of the time?" Harry asked

The gang then went into a detailed explanation about what happened two years before, how Angel lost his soul and went on a rampage before finally having his soul restored.

"Wow… you certainly don't have a boring life do you Buffy… well think about what your going to do with the ring, until then I'll keep it safe" Harry said as he picked up and pocketed the ring

"If it comes to it I have a place where I can put it where it'll never be found" Harry said

After leaving the table the gang started talking about their adventures pretty soon it came down to a competition, who beat the worst monsters.

"I beat two different robots, one was dating my mom the other was Willow's first boyfriend" Buffy said

"Hey!" Willow said with a pout

"I fought an entire colony of Acromantula, giant spiders the size of cars" Harry shot back

"I fought a Frankenstein monster, he was trying to build himself a girlfriend out of pieces of dead girls" Buffy added

"I fought a hundred Dementors, wraiths that force you to relive your worst memories and have the ability to suck out your soul through your mouth" Harry said back, Willow and Giles shuddered at the sound of that.

"The Judge… a demon with the ability to burn the humanity out of you just by touching you" Buffy argued back

"Tooth fairies" Harry said with a smirk, hearing this Willow and Xander both snorted and started laughing, Oz had a quirked eyebrow. Giles however looked horrified.

"Those things are only supposed to inhabit the Black Forest in Germany" Giles said quickly

"Hey, little information for the colonists?" Buffy asked

"When you hear tooth fairies you think of a cute little fairy who takes your tooth and leaves you a dollar under your pillow… in reality they're little monsters, a swarm of creatures about the size of your little finger, four spider like legs, tiny wings and razor sharp teeth, they feed on calcium and as the most exposed area of the human body rich in calcium, they go for the teeth first, hence their name. They're like flying piranhas" Harry finished explaining.

Willow had a look of horror on her face and her mouth clamped shut.

"Wow, that's creepy… umm, oh, I fought three hell hounds that were trained to attack the high school prom" Buffy said with a smirk

"I fought a fully grown mountain troll, stuck my bloody wand up it's nose" Harry said with a matching smirk

"A wand? You actually use a wand?" Xander said with a grin.

"Spike mentioned that… but you haven't used a wand since I've seen you" Buffy said confused

"Actually I have" Harry said as he leaned forward and pulled his sleeve up on his right arm. "Look closely"

Buffy did so and noticed a thin scar stretching from his wrist up to the inside of his elbow.

"What's that?" Buffy asked

"Surgical scar… I had my wand implanted into my arm" Harry revealed making her eyes go wide

"Seriously?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, the wand in in-between the Ulna and Radius bones. It's a technique that combines medicine, science and magic. The procedure was created by a group called Techno-Pagans" Harry said making Giles tense up.

"Anyway, I beat a troll, can you do better?" Harry asked with a smirk

"Yes! An invisible girl" Buffy snapped back

"Oh please that's nothing. Me Giles, Willow and Xander were al invisible just a few hours ago thanks to one of my spells" Harry said

"Really?" Buffy asked her friends

"Yeah, it was really cool but really weird at the same time" Willow answered remembering the raw egg feeling.

"Aww, that is so unfair" Buffy whined

"Anyway it's my turn… Giants" Harry said with a wide smile making Giles choke on his tea. Buffy was about to keep the argument going when Giles interrupted them.

"As fascinating as this is, it is beginning to get late"

With nods of agreement everybody left, Willow went with Oz to get something to eat, Xander went home and that left Buffy and Harry to walk back to the dorms. On the way back they continued their argument. They stopped to get some Chinese food before continuing on.

"Zombies" Buffy said as she swallowed some pork.

"A Sphinx" Harry said before eating another mouthful of egg fried rice.

"A giant snake" Buffy said

"Unless that giant snake could kill you with a look, I have you beat" Harry retaliated

They finished their food and continued walking until they were standing in front of Buffy's door.

"Well today was another interesting day… oh and I fought a Dragon, I win" Harry said with a smirk and tried to leave

"Oh no you don't!" Buffy said as she pulled him back "I fought a Bezoar, a parasite that took control of my entire school"

"A Cerberus" Harry said

"A giant Preying Mantis" Buffy said back not noticing their voices raising

"a swarm of Grindylows"

"A master Vampire"

"Centaurs"

"A demons ho could suck the world into hell!"

"A Dragon!" Harry said before Buffy placed both hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. Buffy rushed to him and grabbed him by the back of his head pulling him down to meet her lips. Harry didn't resist, he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

Buffy pulled Harry away from the wall towards her door, she kicked it open and pulled him in before slamming it shut.

Neither noticed Willow and Oz standing at the end of the hallway watching, they'd been there for the end of the argument when Buffy had thrown Harry against the wall and started kissing him.

"Umm… can I stay with you tonight?" Willow asked awkwardly

**To Be Continued…**

plz r&r


End file.
